


Be Mine

by CaptainSif



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Buckley-Diaz family, Cookies, Ficlet, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, impro ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: “I finally want this to be over and done with 🙄 Why is this taking so long? How much can be wrong with my kitchen?”“Don’t worry about it. We’ll make sure you’ll have a treat waiting for you when it’s finished 😉😋”“Thank God I got you two.”-------------Or: Buck and Chris are baking cookies for Valentine's day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Cathrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz) for furnishing me with a prompt late at night (at least it was late for me XD).
> 
> I needed sth small and structured to get me back on track, so I wrote this little ficlet. Not beta read or I'll not post it on time for Valentine's day, I hope you'll forgive me for that and the faults I inevitably made.

“You ready to start baking?” Buck asked, turning to Chris whose excited face already showed the answer.

They had laid out all the ingredients they needed, next to the kitchen appliances and the cookbook.

When Chris nodded and climbed onto a stool, Buck handed him the measuring cup “Start with the sugar while I’m doing the eggs.”

Chris intently started spooning the sugar into the cup, controlling in short intervals if he already put in enough. Buck took the eggs out of their crate, cracking them on the edge of the bowl, before getting the sugar from Chris and mixing it in.

“Flour next,” he directed and the boy hurried to do the same procedure with the new ingredient, carefully pouring it into the egg and sugar mixture.

“Do you want to knead the dough?” Buck asked next, letting chunks of butter he had just cut off fall in, expecting nothing else than the excited “Yes!” and nod he received.

He smiled to himself while watching Chris work through the dough, wondering what he did to deserve such a wonderful boy in his life.

“Is the dough ready now?” Chris pushed the bowl towards Buck with his dough-dirty hands. Buck glanced inside and was very much satisfied, telling Chris that, ruffling his hair in the process.

“You wanna play some lego while we wait for it to be ready?”

Buck covered the bowl with the dough in plastic foil and stored it away in the refrigerator, then setting up a timer before joining Chris in his living room.

Buck wasn’t sure what it said about himself or his relationship with the Diaz boy(s) that Chris had his own lego stash at Buck’s place. Or that he was helping him bake cookies for Valentine’s day, without his father, in his own kitchen, while Eddie was supervising the workers repairing the kitchen in the Diaz household.

Wanting to put it away until the timer goes off, Buck checks the messages on his phone first, replying to Eddie’s “I finally want this to be over and done with 🙄 Why is this taking so long? How much can be wrong with it?” with a “Don’t worry about it. We’ll make sure you’ll have a treat waiting for you when it’s finished 😉😋”.

Eddie replies before he can put down his phone again: “Thank God I got you two.”

Buck sighed before directing his attention towards Chris again.

A few hours later, the dough was ready to be rolled and cut out, Chris taking to both of these tasks with enthusiasm (although requiring assistance for the first one), Buck sliding the baking trays into his oven as soon as Chris finished a load of heart-shaped cookies.

They came out of the oven hot, giving the two of them enough time to clean the kitchen and prepare the icing until the cookies were cooled off enough to be decorated.

Soon enough, Chris had decorated most of the cookies to his liking and even Buck had prepared a few he might take to work to give to his friends.

They had made a mess of themselves but it had been fun, so Buck didn’t mind the cleaning that awaited him and neither seemed Chris, when Buck bribed him to help him with a try of the cookies already in the evening.

When finished, they settled in on the sofa, both exhausted, Chris cuddling into Buck’s side and murmuring a “thank you, Buck”.

“Always, buddy” Buck replied, ruffling through the boy’s hair before resting his arm around him.

He did not realise when they drifted to sleep.

Buck woke up to the vibration of his phone on his coffee table.

He extracted himself from Chris’ embrace enough that he could reach for it, checking to see he got a new message from Eddie: “Coast is clear. You finished?”

“Yeah, I’ll bring him over.”

“Don’t forget the treat you promised me 😌”

Buck sighed, stretched and then gently woke up Chris.

“Hey, your dad is ready. I’ll drive you back home”

“Can’t he come to us instead?” Chris whined and Buck laughed softly.

“Come on, you’ve got school tomorrow” Buck reminded him.

He finally got the boy to get up and help him put the cookies into lunchboxes. Buck kept a small one for himself to bring to the station tomorrow and wrapped up another cookie for Eddie. He _had_  
promised him after all.

He put Chris in the back seat of his truck in the children’s car seat that had a fixed place in his car by now (another one of those things) and started driving.

Chris was sleeping again by the time Buck reached Eddie’s house, leading him to carry the boy towards the door and into his room when Eddie opened the door.

They put him to bed together, a common occurrence nowadays, really, and when Eddie closed Chris’ door behind them and Buck put down Chris’ cookie boxes, Eddie pulled him into an embrace.

“Spent a nice day with my son?” Eddie asked after pulling back.

“Every day with him is a nice day” Buck quipped and the other man smiled at that.

“I think you promised me a treat” Eddie smirked then, causing Buck to laugh and take out the cookie he had wrapped up specifically for him.

“Be mine” Eddie read the writing in icing “Did you write that on all of them or shall I take it seriously?”

Buck shrugged nonchalantly “That’s up to you, I guess.”

Eddie looked up from where he was still contemplating the cookie, leading them to hold eye contact for a few seconds.

The corners of Eddie’s mouth quirked up into an amused smirk “Really? You’re coming onto me with the cheesiest kind of Valentine’s cookie now?”

Buck shrugged, reciprocating the smirk “Come on, I’m basically a part of your family already. This is as good as anything.”

“I’m not questioning the why, I’m only questioning the how” Eddie clarified, gently grabbing Buck’s neck to pull him down towards him “not that it matters anyway.” With those words, he put a soft peck onto Buck’s lips, making Buck chase after them afterwards by pulling back to bite into the cookie he was still holding.

Buck blurted into laughing.


End file.
